


A Touch Of Rosemary

by fictionalbird



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Clothed Sex, Couch Sex, Domestic, F/F, Licking, Nipping/Biting, Oral, Sweet Sex, Xenophilia, tentabulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalbird/pseuds/fictionalbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is interrupted in her reading, and reluctantly agrees to a quickie, because someone cannot seem to control herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch Of Rosemary

"Please Rose, just once? It will take but a few minutes..."

"Kanaya, I told you, later. I am reading at the moment."

Rose didn't look up from her book, already knowing the pouty face that Kanaya would be wearing. Looking at that face always chipped away at her will, and she imagined it was designed to do just that. There would be none of it at the moment, though, she very much wanted to finish this text. It was a book about knot tying, a specific type, of course, the type you used on another person. She wanted to prepare a little gift for Kanaya, but had to know the proper way to do it. Wouldn't want to cause her any harm, or discomfort, or, rather, any unintentional varieties of those things. Just a few more pages, there were only...three, was it, chapters left. 

Kanaya pouted. She stood in front of Rose, watching her sit on the couch and read, never looking up. Curses, she would never see her face, then. Kanaya gave it another minute, but was thwarted, and instead knelt behind Rose, carefully leaning forward and nibbling at her shoulder, gently working her fangs over the smooth pale flesh.

"Kanaya."

Kanaya gave an innocent blink, tilting her head a little. "Yes, Rose?"

"Cease your nonsense. I have told you that we will make time later."

There was a little tremble in her voice though. Kanaya could hear it. She went back to Rose's shoulder, working her way along it and up to her neck, letting her fangs scrape down it just a little, spilling a drop of sweet red into her mouth.

A shudder worked its way up Rose's spine, and she mentally cursed her lover and her fangs. Evidently, she was not going to quit, and this would turn into a battle of wills. Rose was determined to finish her book, however. Kanaya was going to wait. She gritted her teeth, and kept reading, digging the nails of her left hand into her own thigh, and praying for the ability to resist Kanaya's advances.

It was working! A triumphant purr worked its way from the trolls throat as she gave Rose a final nip, right on the earlobe, and crawled around to her legs. Time to change tactics. Variety was always more effective when dealing with Rose. After a bit of wiggling and adjustments, Kanaya was sitting comfortably, and she got back to work. Her tongue flicked out, leaving a tiny trail of Jade tinted saliva on Rose's calf, and she cast her eyes up to look for a reaction. There was none, and she subjected the other calf to the same treatment. Nothing. She ran a slender finger along the side of Rose's foot, and she moved her leg, but there wasn't much more than that. Kanaya went back to licking at her calves, resolving to get something out of it before she moved on.

Rose suppressed a squeak as Kanaya tickled at her foot. Best not to give her the satisfaction, anything to discourage her. She shifted her leg a bit, but tried to make it out as a movement of necessity, to get away from the annoying feeling in her foot. That tongue went back to licking at her legs, and she gave a little huff. What, was she getting a bath now? Briefly, she considered trapping Kanaya's face between her legs, and holding her there until she was done, but it seemed a little cruel, not to mention likely to spur her on anyway. Her legs twitched involuntarily at Kanaya's skillful tongue, and she sighed softly, admitting to herself that it did feel a little good. And it was quite distracting, to boot. Cursed Kanaya. 

Subtlety was beginning to tire Kanaya. She could already feel her bulge gently wriggling under her skirt. Carefully, ever so slowly, under the false pretense of stealth, she began to nose her way into Rose's own skirt. Gently, she nuzzled her face against Rose's inner thighs. And then she poked out her tongue.

Rose was barely reading at this point, but she held on to the faint hope that Kanaya would get discouraged and go off to do something else. Perhaps take care of her own urges, for once. Her teeth sank into her lip as she felt a tongue start to wriggle its way along her inner thighs. Oh, dark gods, Kanaya was going to win. It was probably time to give up.

Kanaya licked, and licked, slicking every inch of the pale flesh as she leaned forward, horns pushing up the edge of Rose's skirt as her face poked under it. 

Rose made a small attempt to push her away, one last time, taking a horn in hand and moving her head out from between her legs, but Kanaya just popped back in as soon as she let go. Sighing, she marked her page, and set the book aside. 

Kanaya heard the gentle thump as Rose set down the book, and suddenly jerked her head forward, grinding her face into Rose's panties. Yes, yes, yes! Sweet victory! She moaned happily, kissing at Rose's covered slit thankfully, taking short, sharp breaths of her human scents. 

A smile formed on Rose's face. She couldn't help it, Kanaya was just so cute when she was excited. She watched the head wriggling in between her legs for a while, letting out tiny squeaks as Kanaya started to push her tongue at the fabric, urging on the arousal that was flooding her body. There was a final sharp sniff from in between her legs, one last rub, and then teeth gripped at her underthings, pulling them down to her knees, Kanaya's slightly flushed face appearing once again. Kanaya leaned forward once again, tongue at the ready, but Rose reached out a hand and stopped her. "Ah ah ah. We are only doing this because you apparently cannot seem to wait an hour or two for me to finish reading, so you are going to make this quick. I wish to finish my book tonight, and I intend to fulfil that wish. Now get up here."

Quickly, Kanaya stood, dropping her skirt as she did. Rose's legs closed for just a moment, underwear sliding to the floor, and then opened wide, in a way that Kanaya saw as awfully welcoming, hips swaying as she pushed her skirt up and out of the way. Kanaya excitedly scrambled up onto the couch, sliding her knees up under Rose's thighs, then to the sides, bracing herself, and pushing the human against the back of the couch, hissing as their crotches bumped together.

Rose squealed as Kanaya all but jumped on her, and she speedily found herself trapped between the soft cushions behind her, and the lustful troll in front of her. A hiss slid from Kanaya's lips, and Rose felt wet cloth squirm against her. Naughty thing, her panties were practically dripping! 

Kanaya whimpered as her bulge thrashed, quickly moving a hand in between her and Rose to push the obstructing fabric out of the way, letting out a plaintive moan as her bulge started to squirm against the human nook that was so tantalizingly close, trying to push inside.

"Shh. Come here." Rose curled her arm over Kanaya's back, pulling her closer, resting her chin on her shoulder, tilting her head and returning some of the nips she had gotten earlier. Her hips rocked, and she ground into Kanaya's bulge, teasing her for a few moments, waiting for just one more of those pleading moans before she pushed a little harder, groaning softly as the wriggling appendage slid into her. 

A relieved sigh flowed from Kanaya's mouth, and she started to knock her hips against Rose's, letting out high, pleasured noises as her bulge writhed within her. Very soon she was panting and moaning, pounding herself up into Rose, trying to hurry but trying to make it last as long as she could. She forced down her orgasm, felt it well back up, forced it down again, whining and trying to stay in that wonderful nook for as long as she possibly could.

Gods, if Kanaya kept making those noises Rose would never want to stop. But this was meant to be quick, she reminded herself, not for the first time. She had to be firm with Kanaya, at least once in a while. Moaning into Kanaya's ear, still trying to slip in some biting, to get her revenge, she wordlessly urged her on, hugging her tightly and doing her best to make sure she didn't tip over backwards.

She couldn't hold it anymore. Kanaya began to drive herself into Rose, squirming closer, trying to get deeper, clutching at her hips and pulling her down. 

Rose wailed as Kanaya pulled her into an orgasm, those final rough thrusts tossing her over the edge.

Kanaya let loose at the sounds of Rose finishing, jade green geneslime spurting from her bulge and splashing over Rose's convulsing insides.

They sat like that for a minute more, Rose sighing at her comedown, and Kanaya panting softly, still holding Rose to her. Rose began to nudge at her, and Kanaya reluctantly disentangled their legs, stopping for a moment to pull her skirt back on. "Thank you, Rose, I will leave you to your reading now."

Rose readjusted herself, sitting back the way she had been before she was interrupted, not bothering to put her discarded underwear back on. She briefly considered her now slimy crotch, and called after Kanaya on her way out of the room, picking up her book once more. "Just a moment! Come back here and clean up your mess, Kanaya."

Kanaya's face flushed, and she turned back to Rose. She was already reading again, like nothing had happened. "O-Oh, of course." Kanaya hurried over, dropping to her knees and ducking under Rose's skirt once more. Her tongue darted out over Rose's thighs, seeking out stray drops of jade, and then she turned her lips more inwards, and got to work.

Rose said one last thing before she reimmersed herself in the wonderful world of recreational bondage. "Dearest, please do your best not to slurp. It is very distracting."

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Check out my blog fictionalbird.tumblr.com to see more things, or to ask me things, or whatever you might want. It's a writing blog, so nothing but my writing and writing-related stuff will be on there! There isn't much yet, as I've only just started to get the confidence to post my work, but I promise there will be more!


End file.
